I Miss You
by Fire Leon
Summary: OneShot-Cuando un malentendido se interpone en su relación, que hará Clyde para recuperar su amor?...Algo así como un songfic, pasen y lean :D.


**Ok se que debería estar escribiendo mi otro FF pero sinceramente la inspiración no llega y no se como continuarlo -.- ademas de que estas ultimas dos semanas he estado con puros exámenes pero bueno, no los voy a aburrir con historias.**

**Les traigo este fic, esta pareja no tiene prácticamente casi nada fandom para no decir que nada. Este ff se me acaba de venir a la mente y bueno quise aprovechar el momento de inspiración. Es algo así como un song-fic. Espero que les guste.**

**_N/A_****_: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Trey Y Matt y blah blah blah... :D_**

* * *

**Clyde POV**

**Los días pas**an y no estar junto a ti se siente como vivir sin motivos. Me siento incompleto y cada día al despertar me siento enfermo como si necesitara de ti, mi medicina.

Terminamos hace una semana y tres días, si, cuento cada maldito día en el que estoy sin ti.

Es gracioso recordar la primera vez que me pediste que fuéramos novios. Gracioso por que por lo general es el chico el que da el primer pasó pero tú lo hiciste y sigo recordando lo nervioso que estaba yo, es que tu sola presencia me pone nervioso y en ese entonces tenía nueve años y pensaba que eras un ángel y aun lo sigues siendo.

Un rumor y una discusión, solo eso basto. Al parecer un rumor de que yo bese a Annie se propago rápido, no sé quién habrá sido el idiota que lo invento, intente explicarte lo que sucedió. Ese día el profesor de Literatura nos había asignado un trabajo en parejas, tanto tú como yo esperábamos que nos asignaran como pareja pero me toco con Annie una de tus amigas y solo eso basto, el rumor de que nos habíamos besado surgió y no me diste tiempo de explicarte.

Craig y Token me dicen que te olvide, que tenía que seguir adelante y por eso todos los días tocábamos la guitarra en la casa de Token y jugábamos videojuegos pero ellos no entienden por lo que paso, Token es feliz junto a Nichole y Craig, bueno, el es más reservado sobre el asunto pero tanto Token como yo sabemos que le gusta Wendy y el no quiere decirlo, tal vez porque según él es propiedad de Stan.

Bueno, ya me desvié del tema, siempre lo hago. Lo único que me pone furioso al recordarte es el rumor que se esparció cuando comenzamos a salir, ese maldito rumor de que solo estabas conmigo por interés, al parecer por la tienda de zapatos de mi papa, la verdad nunca me importo mucho, me gustaba darte regalos, siempre lo he hecho y tú me devolvías amor, ese amor que me hacía sentir el chico más afortunado y feliz del mundo, incluso me hacía más feliz que comer un taco…si, así de especial me hacías sentir.

Hace un par de días le pedí a Craig que me ayudara con un pequeño favor, el acepto, después de todo es mi mejor amigo. Te escribí una canción, porque lo hice? Bueno no soy un chico muy romántico y la verdad no encontraba la manera en pedir que volvieras conmigo. No sé si tu estas preparada pero lo veo en tus ojos, aun me amas y la música es la única forma en que puedo decirte cuanto te extraño y te necesito.

**Fin POV Clyde**

La campana del receso había sonado dando fin a la clase de Matemáticas y a los pensamientos del castaño quien prácticamente paso soñando despierto la clase entera y mirando la cabellera rubia de Bebe quien estaba unos tres asientos delante de él.

Craig lo llamo desde la puerta del salón, aun Clyde estaba algo ido en sus pensamientos y se proponía a recoger sus cosas para salir y hacer lo que habían acordado los dos.

Se dirigieron a los casilleros, tenían que dejar los libros para hacer la pequeña misión que habían planeado la noche anterior.

-"Estas listo amigo?", pregunto Craig al castaño mientras cerraba la puerta de su locker

-"listo" dicho esto cerro el suyo y se dirigió a Craig con una sonrisa.

Los dos se dirigieron al salón de música, la puerta de esta estaba cerrada, el profesor siempre la cerraba cuando salía al receso. Por suerte para Clyde, Craig era algo así como MacGyver, siempre tenía una solución para cualquier problema. Saco un clip y le dio un par de giros y en cuestión de unos treinta segundos abrió la puerta del salón. El pelinegro se adentro lo más rápido que pudo y tomo una guitarra acústica y cerro el salón de nuevo. Clyde no evito reír ante esto, es que Craig parecía todo un agente.

"Bond, Craig Bond" bromeo Clyde con una risa una vez que el pelinegro había cerrado la puerta, Craig lo golpeo en el hombro y le sonrió.

Una parte de la pequeña misión estaba completada, una vez con el instrumento se dirigieron al patio de la secundaria, estaba repleta de adolecentes como toda secundaria usual salvo que en esta en particular los adolecentes llevaban sweaters y gorros, no estaba nevando pero South Park siempre tenía un aire gélido.

No le tomo mucho trabajo a Clyde divisar su objetivo, siempre se encontraba ahí. Le hizo una seña a Craig y este se coloco la correa de la guitarra en su cuello junto con esta y los dos se encaminaron hacia la chica quien se encontraba hablando con su grupo de amigas.

Red le hizo una seña a Bebe y esta volteo su mirada hacia el frente mientras veía algo extrañada como los dos chicos se acercaban hacia la banca donde se encontraba.

Una vez estando frente a frente, Clyde le hizo una seña a Craig y este comenzó a tocar unas suaves notas acústicas. En ese momento, Clyde se sentía bastante afortunado de tener un amigo como Craig. Bebe lo miraba como no sabiendo lo que sucedía y las chicas entre ellas Wendy miraban con curiosidad la escena que protagonizaban los dos chicos. Justo en ese momento, miles de sentimientos pasaron por la mente de Clyde y comenzó a cantar la letra que había escrito.

To see you when I wake up is a gift  
I didn't think could be real  
to know that you feel the same as I do  
is a threefold utopian dream  
you do something to me that I can't explain  
so would I be out of line if I said  
I miss you

En lo que llevaba cantando los ojos de Clyde no se habían apartado ni un momento de los de Bebe. El trataba de transmitirle con la mirada todo lo que en verdad sentía, la rubia se limitaba a sonreírle mientras las chicas a su lado sonreían también por el acto del castaño. Clyde tomo la mano de la rubia y la coloco sobre su pecho y continúo cantando.

I see your picture  
I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine  
you have only been gone ten days  
but already I'm wasting away  
I know I'll see you again  
waiter far or soon  
but I need you to know  
that I care  
and I miss you

Una vez terminada la canción la mirada de Clyde y Bebe aun seguían enlazadas. El castaño podía ver como los ojos de la chica tenían un brillo peculiar. Pasaron cuestión de unos diez segundo pero para los demás presentes fue como una película en cámara lenta hasta que Bebe se abalanzo en los brazos de Clyde y le dio un bezo. Las amigas de la rubia sonrieron y dijeron algo así como "Aww". Craig sonrió, estaba feliz por su amigo, al fin dejaría de verlo con esa cara de melancólico. Wendy miro al pelinegro y le sonrió diciéndole un "gracias" con sus labios.

Tanto Clyde como Bebe esperaban que no hubieran más inconvenientes pero si así pasara Clyde ya concia los métodos de reconciliación.

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado, personalmente disfrute escribiéndolo. Confieso que no soy fan de la pareja, ni siquiera me gusta pero pensé que FanFiction necesitaba algo diferente ;D **

**La canción se llama "I Miss You" y es de Incubus, los invito a que la escuchen. Esta es la versión acústica, link en Youtube. (watch?v=oRbmK9LkKeg)**

**Bueno, eso fue todo, dejen reviews, nos leemos :D ...**


End file.
